The present invention relates to handheld devices for electronically storing financial account transactions, in particular to an electronic account register.
A number of devices have been devised to replace the paper check register many people carry in their checkbooks for recording checks written, deposits made, etc. One example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,527 shows an electronic calculator with additional functionality for recording a balance in a check account and updating it in accordance with checks written and deposits made. The input is a simple numeric keypad with a few other function keys and a small LCD display. A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,696 with a slightly larger display and navigation buttons added. Motorola U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,838 describes an electronic wallet which not only can store financial information, but can communicate that to a financial institution. It also includes a magnetic card reader for reading credit cards or other financial cards. It also includes a check printer and an ability to communicate wirelessly in real time with a financial institution to update records.
IBM U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,603 shows a personal digital assistant for electronically handling financial transactions for multiple accounts. Another device for electronically tracking financial transactions and updating financial records is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,095.
A digital checkbook for processing electronic checks is shown in Publication No. U.S. 2003/0046229. Publication No. U.S. 2002/0091635 shows a system for authenticating users and facilitating financial transactions over a network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,787 shows an electronic checkbook with limited memory that can upload its data to a bank computer for reconciliation. The bank computer attempts to automatically reconcile mismatched entries by looking at dates and amounts of the transaction. The user can accept the entire automatic reconciliation, or opt out and do a manual procedure.
Intel U.S. Publication No. 2003/0083967 shows an electronic check register combined with an electronic check display and a printout. Data can be entered either on the electronic register or on the electronic check and be auto-filled into the other one. Provisions are described for a list of favorite payees and automatic filling of all but the payee and amount. The device is stated to support reconciliation, but there is no detailed description of how this is done.